shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turamasa
Turamasa (朧村正, Turamasa-sama) is the older broher of Muramasa, he himself a former Priests member and now is a member of The Hakuri Pirates. Turmasa was much like his younger brother a marine officer and was selected to join the Preists because of his skills. Turamasa is famed in his skills of fan mastery and in Rokushiki, unlike his brother. Turamasa was gifted from the start, with a bounty of 90,000,000 for such crimes as. For his defections of the Priests, in the murders and aiding in the murders of the brothers and Santo. For destroying many records of many members of the Hakuri Grew and destroying many items within Jousai down. Turamasa is famous in his coup with his own brother against the marines as well. With this Turamasa wishes to make a world of peace, but needing to help the real light for the world to see. Personalty Turamasa is a one of the more normal members of the crew, no twisted urge or such. He wishes for a world of peace however, he believes that Demetrius is the light and everyone else follows a false light. So he often preaches about this and can be very mocking and belittling to those who don't see his ways. Turamasa, however can have sadistic qualities but they are hidden by a calm expression. He himself has said that he does hate to fight, but if ordered he will jump right into battle. He is an old fashion man, so he must follow the ways he was taught and the only ways he knows are such. So Turamasa is more a calm and collected member of the hakuri pirates, nothing much more is known about Turamasa. Relationships Hakuri Crew Turamasa is a wise member of the crew and is often consulted about plans and such, nothing else is known about his relationship. Soyokaze's Division He is one of the more quiet and calm members, but he again is respected and even talks to Soyokaze herself on stragety and other things. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius values Turamasa, because of the way he sees the world and Turamasa would do any order given to him even if it was to take his own life. Abilities and Powers Strength Turamasa has great strength because of his skills and training as a priests, he boasts that he fan is extremely heavy like Elder Cao Cao's. His fan is said to be close to 15 pounds, so it takes a lot to holding and even swing this fan. Showing just how skilled he is. Speed Turamasa is famous for his speed, through his training he has learn to apply it to most of his moves and movements. Giving quick and deadly strikes with the hidden blades in his fan. Fab Mastery Turamasa like many other members of Soyokaze's unit they have a great mastery in the iron fan. Turamasa can create wind blades, firing them at opponents, he can fire hidden blades from it and many other techniques that he has at his use. Swordsmanship Turamasa also is very good with a sword in his hands, he knows mostly kendo styles and some European style. The sword he uses is a very unique one, it has the standard shape of a European style sword, but the structure and flexibility of the samurai's Katana. Making him a hard opponent if one was unlucky enough to face him in battle and he can handle himself with his blades and fans. Devil Fruit The Tathā Tathā no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil fruit in which the user can embodied the''' Five Dhyani Buddhas.' Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is more of a strategic kind in which talking to the fave Dyhani the user can gain unlimited wisdom and many other divine attributes that he or she can freely use onto others. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Turamasa is high skilled into haki knowing Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki. Matching every member of the Hakuri pirates and boasting he can beat anyone with it even though he himself is not a devil fruit user. Rokushiki 'Kami-e' '''Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User